Elevators
by teenage-dirtbag
Summary: Elevators really were the best place for flirting.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a funny little exchange between Alex and Izzie. **

…

Izzie Stevens had a long day. After a 48-hour shift, she was finally going to get the day off. It was a beautiful day, too. She was cheerful as she shut her locker door, amidst the groans of her fellow interns, except Cristina, that is. Cristina thought of the hospital, the OR specifically, as home, and her real home, the apartment she shares with Dr. Burke, as work. She was cheerful as she pressed the elevator button. She was cheerful as Dr. Sloane unabashedly checked her out (his reflection was on the elevator doors) even though she thought that he was kind of a pervert and was in love with Dr. Shep—Montgomery. The cheer, however, was wiped out on her face the moment the crown in the elevator dispersed and she saw who was left inside.

"Evil spawn." Izzie said, pressing the button to close the elevator door.

"Bethany whisper." Alex replied with a vicious smirk on his face.

"Gynecologist."

"Nurse."

"Secretary."

"Adulterous whore."

Izzie gasped and hit Alex with her bag. "I'm sorry," He said, his voice sincere and kind, which was a rare occurrence.

"Really?" She asked, hopeful.

"Maybe." Alex whispered, winking at her.

"I see that you're leaving." Izzie observed. "Don't tell me you got kicked out of the program?" She said enthusiastically.

"Very funny. Blame it on the chief and his 80-hour work limit." Alex replied. "Don't worry. I'm not staying home."

"You're not?" Izzie said, barely hiding the disappointment in her tone.

"I'm going out." Alex said, "On a date." He leaned closer to Izzie. "A hot one." He whispered.

"You are?" She answered weakly. "Anyone I know? Or is it one of your syph nurses again?" She recoiled, scoffing.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Alex taunted. "I'm taking her for a picnic. On the beach." Izzie sighed. She loved the beach. "Then we're going to stay there until the sun sets. We're going to watch all of the beautiful colors meld together with my arm around her shoulders." Izzie frowned. "Then I'm taking her home, where we can watch her favorite movie while eating her favorite ice cream. We're going to sit there, laughing and talking and cuddling." Alex finished, smiling dreamily.

"O-oh." Izzie stuttered. "Well then, don't worry. I'll stay out of your way." She said. After a brief pause, she laughed nervously. What was wrong with her? Jealous? Of Alex's new girlfriend? She had no right to be jealous. After all, she did dump him for a dying man and she blew him off after he tried to make a move.

"Izzie, would you like to go out on a date with me?" Alex said, smiling mischievously. Izzie smiled brightly.

"Yes," She said, laughing with relief, "I would." She held out her hand to him, and he took it. The elevator made a familiar sound, signaling that they were at the ground floor. They walked out together, hand in hand.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" Alex asked, curious, finally understanding her weird behavior in the elevator.

"Right." Izzie replied, shoving him playfully.

…

**Love it? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought of another story that fits the elevator category. Maybe I'll make this into a series of elevator drabbles or something; I'll think about it. Don't you just love elevator moments? Thanks to all of you who reviewed! **

Izzie Stevens had just come out of surgery when her beeper started to go off. Her intern, apparently, had messed up some medication and they needed her there _stat_ to fix the problem. She pressed the elevator button while tapping her foot impatiently. Was she this much of a nightmare when she was an intern? Yeah, there was the whole Denny thing, jeopardizing the medical career of so many for her own personal sake. But then she knew she more than made up for it with her performance after that. And when she was done with her internship and named resident, just like Meredith, George, Cristina and Alex, she promised that she would not let anything like that happen to her intern. The doors _dinged_ and she stepped inside, only to find herself with a bloody Alex.

"Hmm." Izzie said, looking at him, wondering silently what could have happened to him.

"There was this guy." Alex started, interpreting her looks. "And he had this massive tumor on his stomach. I had to get it out. Apparently the hydrochloric acid lining of the stomach was enough to penetrate through the tumor, so, it burst."

"It burst?" Izzie said, laughing. "I can see that." The once impeccable blue scrubs were now covered—no, soaked in blood and tissue.

"Well, the guy's alive. That's all that matters." He said, trying to bring closure on the topic. Izzie continued on laughing. "What's the matter with you?" He asked.

"It's my intern." She said, sighing. "He sort of screwed up."

"He learned from the best." Alex said with a wink.

"Shut up!" Izzie said, raising a hand at him but hesitating at the last moment. "The moment you get cleaned up, you're going to get some major hitting."

"Oh, am I?" Alex asked suggestively.

"I'm serious!" Izzie said. "You're such an ass, Alex."

"And you have issues, Izzie." He retorted.

"Issues? What kind of issues?" She asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Well, violent ones." He answered.

"So now your Sigmund Freud?" She asked, jesting his judgment.

"No, I'm Mary Sunshine on crack!" Alex said, mocking her tone of voice. "Wait, that's you!"

"That's seriously gay." Izzie commented.

"And you're seriously crazy." Alex replied, laughing.

"Jerk."

"Martha Stewart."

"Idiot who failed his boards."

"Barbie." Izzie scoffed at this.

"Spandex-wearing moron." There was a silent pause, with Alex smirking at Izzie.

"Mrs. Karev." Just then, the elevator doors made the familiar sound, and Alex stepped outside, but not before calling out to his wife.

"I'll see you at home, sweetie." He said, half-mockingly, half-sincerely, with that trademark smile (or smirk) plastered on his face. The doors closed once again, and Izzie was left alone inside. In that moment, she forgot all about her irresponsible intern, her messed-up history and even the sound of her beeper, which was again sounding off to tell her she needed to hasten. She looked down at her hands, smiling at the golden band around her finger. In that moment, all she cared about was that gold band, and the promise of forever that came with it.

**Love it? Review! YEY!**


End file.
